


Oczywiste

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: "Nie z tego świata" [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dni Supernatural na Imago 2016, Season/Series 08, Tydzień Supernatural 2016, brak bety, spojlery do s11e20
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Nic nie było oczywiste.





	Oczywiste

To, że Dean prędzej czy później wydostanie się z Czyśćca było oczywiste. Tak oczywiste, jak… właściwie to tu nic nigdy nie było oczywiste, zwłaszcza jeśli dotyczyło Winchesterów. Nawet dla niego, a przecież był Bogiem.

Oczywistym jednak nie był powrót Charlie, pojawienie się Metatrona i Ludzi Pisma. To znaczy Dean i Sam, kiedyś dowiedzieliby się, że byli dziedzictwem, a Bradbury gdzieś się natknęła na Winchesterów… ale Bóg wiedział, że nie należy nigdy brać niczego za pewnik.

Już wiele razy się na tym sparzył.

Tak było w przypadku jego siostry — Amary, syna — Lucyfera i skryby — Metatrona, który nigdy nie powinien się zbuntować.

 


End file.
